Spartan 217
by Blackwing13
Summary: Spartan 117 is not the last spartan. spartan 217 aka. commander Jason night, was on the planet earth defending delta base when the planet REACH was destroyed. see the war through the eyes of this spartan
1. Spartan 217

Spartan 217

Spartan 217

"Let's go move, move, move" said Spartan 217 to alpha squad.

His mission was to get the entire marines of alpha squad to the evac site and get to the ship _Phoenix___and get to Planet Reach. So far the mission was a success only a few marines were injured. Some had a broken rib or arm. But they were slowing them down. They needed to get to the extraction point quick or they will all die.

"Sir Covenant impound" said corporal john storm "at 12:00"

"Good eye" said the commander "open fire on my mark…MARK"

They all opened fire automatic fire ripped through the air and made holes through the Grunts. After they were all dead Spartan 217 lead the marines to the extraction point and got away from the planet. Mission complete, now to get to REACH and get some R and R. First Jason had to give a report on how the mission went to Captain Marzzo.

Jason walked up to the bridge, the doors slide open and walked in. The bridge crew has never seen a Spartan before. Jason was standing at 2 in half meters tall. His armor was all white. He had made that color after is promotion. When he saw the captain he did a swift salute. The captain saluted back and then Jason started his mission report. When he was finished the captain dismissed him and Jason walked over to his quarters.

When he walked in his data pad was going off. Jason walked over and looked at it. He got a message from Spartan 117. so he opened the file

**Hello Commander. **

**I heard the mission was a success. So congratulations. But over here on REACH wasn't so successful. The planet was destroyed and Linda and Kelly are ok. But the rest are dead. **

Jason couldn't believe it. He and only three other Spartans were left. He replied back and got out off his MOJOLINIR suit and went in the cryo tube.


	2. Halo

Spartan 217

Halo

Jason got onboard the _Piller of Autonm. _When he got aboard the ship he was greeted by Spartan 117/ John. John told him the events of the destruction of REACH. After he was done he handed Jason a Data pad.

"this is what we found it has a message for you from Linda" said John and handed it to him.

Jason took it and pressed the message icon. Immeditally her face popped out_._

_ Jason i think that this will be the last time i see you. Because covenant forces are overwhelming our platoon. I hope that you survived long enough to get this data pad. on it is data for the new mojolnir armor code name scout armor. Also i have downloaded a "smart" A.I. Her name is Linda. she is everything you need to remember me. And Jason i_-.

She didn't get enough time to say those last words cause the planet was glassed and she had died. A chip came out of the data pad, Jason took it and inserted in his helmets nueral interface. He felt a stab of pain and then a rush of coolness.

"hello my name is Linda" said The A.I

"hello" replied Jason "my name is commander Jason Night, also known as Spartan 217"

Meanwhile Captain Keyes was on the main deck of the piller of autumn was polishing his M6D pistol when an explosion came. Then Cotana appeared. Cortana was a transeculant blue. Her color would change depending on her mood. Data was flowing around her trying to find the source of the explosion.

"it was a covenant fighter craft Captain" said Cortana

"how" said Keyes

"don't know sir" said Cortana "but we should escape on to that ring world now, cause one more hit and we're dead"

"ok" said Keyes and said in the intercom "all personal get to the escape pods double time, we are being attacked by the covenant"

Jason and John were in the weapons room when they heard the announcement. Jason's face went from content to rage. He slipped on his Spartan armor grabbed a S2 AM sniper rifle, AS2B assult rifle, two M6Ds and a few grenades. Then ran out the room to the nearest escape ship, John was at his heels with the same weapons. They got to the safe boat and met up with Captain Keyes and Staff Sergeant Johnson. Keyes handed John the chip that had Cortana in it. John immeditally slipped it in his suits nueral interface. Soon they were all rocketing to the mysterious Ring world kknown as Halo


End file.
